docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffy's Ambulance Ride
"Stuffy's Ambulance Ride" is the second segment of the ninety-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 19, 2016. Summary Stuffy gets hurt and must take his first ride in an ambulance. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Chris Coppola as Tony *Nika Futterman as Rosie *Molly Ringwald as Darla Songs *Ride, Ride The Ambulance *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Sir Kirby: Now, let me show you the jousting arena. Chilly: Jousting? What's that? Sir Kirby: Ah, jousting is a test of skill which helps to show which knight is the best. There we are. Whichever knight knocks the other knight from his horse is the winner. Stuffy: Oh, that sounds fun. I wanna joust. Sir Kirby: Ha ha, my dear Stuffy, one does not simply jump onto a horse and joust. Oh, dear me, no. It takes lots and lots of practice. Stuffy: What? Are you scared I'll beat you? Sir Kirby: (Laughs) What?! Me? You? Beat Me? Preposterous. A true knight would never let a dragon defeat him in a joust. Truly unseemly it would be. Stuffy: (To Doc, Lambie and Chilly) Does he sound scared to you? He sounds scared to me. Sir Kirby: Scared? Never. Dragon, I accept thy challenge. Doc: Lambie, I need you to call the hospital. We need an ambulance. Lambie: This is Lambie. Doc needs an ambulance right away. Stuffy: An ambulance? Does that mean I'm hurt really bad? Doc: You've lost a lot of stuffing. And I can't fix you until we get to the hospital. Stuffy: Am I gonna be okay, Doc? Doc: Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise. The Wicked King: (After Tony pulls over) Driver, I say, what are you doing? I am the king, and I am in a royal hurry. Tony: Whoa, whoa, whoa. King or no king, a fella's gotta pull over to let an ambulance go by. It's the right thing to do. Somebody in that ambulance might be hurt. They might need to get to the hospital in a big hurry. Stuffy: Darla, do the sirens have to be so loud? Darla: I know; they're a little loud, but it's just so other drivers can know to get out of the way so we can get you to the hospital fast as we can. Lambie: It's okay, Stuffy. You're going to be okay. We're gonna take care of you. Stuffy: I know, Lambie. I've just never been in an ambulance before. I don't know what's going on, and that makes me kind of scared. Doc: Hallie, we've got a ripped blue dragon on the way. He's lost a lot of stuffing. Hallie: Ripped blue dragon? Heavens to handkerchiefs, that sounds like Stuffy. Doc: It is Stuffy. I need you to make sure everything is ready for when we get there. Hallie: You got it, Doc. Stuffy: Oh, Darla, my rip really hurts. Are you sure everything's gonna be okay? Darla: Let me check you out to see how you're doing. Here. Lambie and Chilly, could you please put pressure on the rip. Stuffy: What are you doing now? Darla: You've been to see a doctor before, right? Stuffy: Sure. I go see Doc all the time. Darla: Well, an ambulance has lots of the same things you'd find in a doctor's office. Stuffy: Oh, like that stethoscope? Darla: Right. Your heartbeat sounds good. Chilly: Does it sound brave? Darla: It sure does. Stuffy: I knew it. Darla: Now I'm gonna check your eyes. Stuffy: Just like Doc would? Darla: Just like Doc would. Stuffy: I guess being in an ambulance is sort of like going for a checkup. That's not so scary. Lambie: That's my brave dragon. Hallie: Oh, Stuffy. Now why would you go and do a thing like getting yourself ripped? Doc: (About Stuffy) How is he? Darla: He's gonna be just fine. He was very brave. Doc: He always is. Stuffy: Darla took really care of me in the ambulance. She said everything's gonna be okay. Doc: She's right. When you wake up, I'll have you all stuffed and stitched. Stuffy: Thanks, Doc. You're the best. Doc: I love you, Stuffy. (She puts Stuffy to sleep, then lays him down.) Hallie: Come on now, honey. Let's scrub in the surgery. Lambie: Oh, I know Doc's the best, but they've been in there a long time. Don't you think they've been in there a long time? Darla: You look like you could use a cuddle. Lambie: That's my line! (Accepts cuddle) Stuffy: Doc and Hallie took great care of me in surgery. But, they couldn't have done it if I didn't get here safely in the ambulance. Thanks, Darla. Thanks, Rosie. You took great care of me. Rosie: Your welcome, dragon friend. Darla: It makes us feel good to help out all the toys we can. Stuffy: In fact, now that I'm all better, I think I should get back to jousting. Is that okay, Doc? Doc: Hmm. (Checks Stuffy's heartbeat) Okay, Stuffy. But this time, let's move away from the fence so nobody falls on it. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Darla officially makes her speaking debut in this episode. *This is the third time Stuffy sings "I Feel Better" after his checkup. *That toy next to Queen Amina is Princess Persephone and she makes a cameo. *Robot Ray was shown on the bleachers but when Chilly was trumping he was not there but when Chilly as talking he was next to Commander Crush. *This is the eleventh episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first ten were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Disco Dress Up Daisy", "The Big Sleepover", "Big Head Hallie", "Crash Course", "Boxed In", "Top Lamb", "Pop-Up Paulo" and "Runaway Love". Gallery * Stuffy's Ambulance Ride/Gallery Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro